The Roof
by BlueSwallow80
Summary: Tsuna, now a high school student, contemplates his miserable life. A 'what if Tsuna never met Reborn' fic. Attempted ANGST


Disclaimer - I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and sadly probably never will.

A/N - This story is set when Tsuna is in high school. In a world where he never met Reborn or had any direct involvement with the mafia. OOCNESS and attempted Angst

* * *

**The Roof**

* * *

The boy sat alone on the school roof of Namimori high, arms hugging his legs, his spiky brown hair swaying gently in the summer breeze, deep in thought. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi or no-good Tsuna as he was more often called. The boy was sick of that name. It had haunted him since his kindergarten days and throughout his school life. He smiled bitterly. It wasn't undeserved; he really was no good at anything. He barely scraped through school and his athletic abilities were near non-existent. He was a person that others mocked and ridiculed, even the younger students showed him no respect. No one really wanted to be associated with him, and of those rare few that didn't mind being seen with him, there were none that were more than casual acquaintances. Because of his grades and lack of close friends he was an easy target for those that wished to make themselves appear stronger. After all there was no one to stick up for him.

Many times he would get back home to his empty house, bruised and bleeding before his previous injuries had even healed. His mother had moved to Italy to be close to his dad who had a high paying job there, whatever it was. She had tried to persuade him to go with her, but he was afraid of change more than anything else so he decided to stay, even if it meant being alone, but that was a mistake. Almost immediately the bullying and teasing got worst. He was forced to find hiding spots throughout the school to avoid them. The roof was one of them.

Tsuna hated his life, hated himself, hated the world! Sometimes he wished that it would all just end. After some of the more severe beatings he could often lay on his bed, staring at the kitchen knife he had brought with him. Just a simple cut on the wrist and his pain would end. No more bullies. No more loneliness. He could never go through with it, he was too scared. It was just like him to chicken out like that. Just like no-good Tsuna... More than the bullies, more than the world, the one thing Tsuna hated most, was himself... He hated his inability to stick up for himself, hated being a failure hated being looked down on. He wished that people could see him for what he truly was, a person just like everyone else and not... something for them to mock.

The door leading to the roof slammed opened and a boy fell through hitting the ground hard, snapping Tsuna out of his of self pitying. It was Kozato Enma. The gloomy red-haired boy was the only person in Namimori High who was bullied more than Tsuna, and the only one who equalled him in pathetic-ness. Three other figures appeared at the doorway, three hulking boys in baggy clothing that were Tsuna's main tormentors.

"My, my I didn't expect no-good Tsuna to be here as well," Said one of the boys, one wearing a black beanie, when he spotted the brunet. His voice was so full of malice that it made Tsuna shiver in fright.

"It's our lucky day. Two for one," added a boy with coarse black hair.

Tsuna stood up, his legs quaking in fear as he thought of the beating they were going to give him and Enma. His eyes darted from side to side looking for an escape route, and except for one extreme route, there was none. The three boys had spread out to prevent that from happening.

By now Enma had picked himself, rushing forward he grabbed Tsuna by the hand and led the boy to the edge of the roof. They were mere inches from walking on solid air.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Tsuna, his voice quivering from fear. Without wanting to he looked down and almost reeled over the edge from the sight of the ground, he would have if Enma hadn't caught him in time.

Looking at Tsuna, with dull eyes that were devoid of any life or joy he asked Tsuna in his quiet voice, "Do you want to get away?"

"W-What?" Tsuna knew what the boy was asking him to do, but he didn't want to believe it. Deep inside a part of him told him to do it, told him that this would be his ticket out of his hellish life.

"I can tell that you want to. I'm always thinking about getting away from it all as well. This world, I hate it, the corruption of power and the senseless violence. Do you want to get away from it all with me? Make everything go away?"

Tsuna didn't reply immediately, he was deep in thought debating with himself.

"What, are you two going to jump?" asked the beanie wearing boy mockingly. "If you are then do it. Don't just stand there all day, some of us have classes to pass." His two friends sniggered at this.

Down below several students had noticed the figures standing on the roof and soon everyone in the school yard was looking up. Some assumed that it was some kind of prank, some attention seeking joke of no-good Tsuna and Enma. After all no one had committed suicide in this school before, had they? It was with this thought in mind that made a boy yelled out for the figures to jump, never thinking that the two would actually do it. Before long more and more people had joined in with the chanting thinking it was some kind of game.

Tsuna looked sadly at the mass of students calling for them to jump. A sad smiled appeared on his face. He knew that he and Enma weren't popular but he didn't think that this many people would wish for them to die. It was at that moment that he made up his mind. He gazed up at the cloudless blue sky and steeled himself, then turning towards Enma he nodded. With tears in his eyes Tsuna said a final farewell to the world. Both boys leapt.

None thought that they would do it. It wasn't until the bodies fell of the building, landing with a sickening thud on the hard cement that they catcalling and jeering stopped. There was silence as people took in what had just happened. Then, somewhere in the crowd a lone girl screamed…

* * *

A/N - This is my first attempt at angst.

Please feel free to review, criticise and flame all you want

It'll only help my writing


End file.
